Triple Trouble for the Teen Titans
by Timthetum
Summary: A light and fluffy tale of the Titans from the 1960's. Contains spanking. Reviews welcomed.


Historical note; This tale is set in the DC comics Universe of the 1960's, during the first run of the Teen Titans comic, when all of the members genuinely were teenagers.

This story, for reasons that will become clear, focuses on three of them; I hope you enjoy it. All comments are welcomed.

**Triple Trouble for the Teen Titans.**

It was a warm summer afternoon, and the Teen Titans were spending it lazing around the Titan's Lair.

By the door of the rec-room a large pile of unanswered and, indeed, unopened mail threatened to topple to the floor. The stereo was on, pumping out the Stones "Their Satanic Majesties Request" at its highest volume, and a long since cooled pizza lay on the floor by the long orange couch on which lay Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive, now sleeping soundly.

Robin, the boy wonder, was sitting across an orange arm chair, talking with Wonder Girl who was vegetating in its twin. On her chest lay a teen magazine, open to an article that she had been reading to Robin. The cover had the headline "How Teen Stars Get Spanked."

"Its hard to imagine anyone spanking a star." Wonder Girl shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe that anyone beats their children nowadays. Can you imagine putting Sandra Dee across your knee?"

"Only in my wildest fantasies" grinned Robin. "Although she's a bit too old for me now. Where did you find that mag anyway; it must be nearly as old as you are?"

Wonder Girl shrugged idly.

"It was on a pile of papers by the back door; I don't know where they came from. But tell me, Robin, did Batman ever spank you?" There was a wicked gleam in the young Amazon's eye.

Robin shrugged, embarrassed. He looked down at the floor, and then, from the corner of his eye, noticed that Kid Flash had chosen that moment to wake up.

"Umm, well, you know, when I started out I was a wild kid, and I messed up a lot. Batman used to point out my mistakes…kind of physically. At one point it seemed like I got spanked after every patrol.

"He hasn't touched me for years though. I'm pretty happy about that; he had a heavy hand. Remember when he spanked that heiress who was on the bridge that time, endangering fireman? I bet she couldn't sit for days afterwards."

"Yeah, I saw that in the paper. A photo guy got a picture of it. Intense! Still I bet it was nothing to one of the Flash's spankings."

Wonder Girl shot uptight, her black pony tail flipping into the air.

"The Flash spanks you?"

Kid Flash did not seem anywhere near as embarrassed as Robin had about the subject.

"Well, you know, my parents are kind of old-fashioned. Big believers in "spare the rod.", and all of that stuff, so I got spanked pretty often as a younger kid.

"Flash has only ever spanked me a couple of times, when I messed up big time. He's a pretty gentle guy really. The problem is that his hand moves at a thousand miles an hour. His spankings are quick; one moment you're standing there, and the next you're standing there again, but you've been over his knee and had sixty or seventy spanks. It's like your behind has exploded!"

Both Robin and Wonder Girl looked in awe at this, and Robin shifted uneasily, sharing his friend's pain.

Kid Flash was happy to carry on the conversation.

"So, Wonder Chick, has Wonder Woman ever spanked you?"

Wonder Girl looked down, and bit her lip. Her hand dropped to her rear end, in the memory of previous pain. She rubbed at the seat of her blue, star-spangled shorts.

Her voice dropped a little, as she answered Kid Flash's question.

"Twice. Wonder Woman has spanked me twice. The first time was some years ago, when I managed to lasso who foot as she was about to capture Cheetah, who got away. I don't remember much about it, except that I couldn't sit comfortably for a couple of days.

"Then she spanked me 3 weeks ago; I was going out with friends, and I had on a real cute mini dress, but Princess Diana thought it was immodest. She called me on it, I got angry, insulted her, and one thing led to another, and…

"Anyway, her thighs are like concrete. Being put over her knee is like lying on a park bench. She only smacked me half a dozen times, but each one felt like a smack with a paddle. Once she finished I decided not to go out after all; I needed to lie on my stomach for a while."

The boys indicated their sympathy, and in time the conversation passed on to other things. It was as they were debating what to get for lunch that the door to the rec-room suddenly flew open.

Through the door strode, full of purpose, the Teen Titans three mentors; Batman, the Flash and Wonder Woman.

"So there you are, Titans." From Wonder Woman this sounded almost like a proclamation. "We have been looking for you; you have not been responding to requests for help."

"Yeah, but none of them were urgent. And it's hot out, and we're tired. We're taking the day off."

It was possible to see Batman getting angrier, although he did not move a muscle. He managed to convey his emotions almost telepathically.

"You didn't feel like going out?" he hissed.

Robin hastened to answer.

"It's not that, really. It's just, it's good sometimes to get together to talk over strategies, to review old cases and to see how we could improve."

"Well, your lying could improve for a start."

Wonder Woman took up the discussion.

"When we agree to allow you to band together as the Titans it was because we felt that, working with young people you could make a difference. If you are going to spend your time lazing around, perhaps we shall have to disband your group."

This was greeted with choruses of disagreement from the Titans.

"Very well then. If you are to stay together then we must impress upon you all the importance of your role." She turned to Batman and the Flash. "Gentlemen, as we discussed then."

With that the three heroes began to advance upon their charges. Kid Flash was the first to spot the danger, and, like a blur, he sped towards the door, only to be met by the speeding Flash, who grabbed him firmly, and, sitting himself down, plonked the youngster across his lap, leaving his red covered behind uppermost.

Batman leapt over the a low coffee table and seized Robin: with an elegant twist he twirled him around, and draped him across his knee as he sat on the couch, leaving Robin's green shorts presented before him.

Wonder Girl was pinioned by Wonder Woman with equal ease, and soon found herself across the Amazon's thighs, her star-spangled trunks an appealing target as they stretched tightly across her rear end.

Batman looked across at the Flash.

"Now remember, you promised to spank at normal speed; we want this lesson to last a while for all of them."

The Flash nodded his acquiescence, and three strong right arms rose into the air. They fell as one, onto three teenage behinds, all of which flinched beneath the mighty whacks.

Batman's blue leather glove beat out a symphony on the Boy Wonder's shorts, each spank managing to cover virtually his entire rear end. Robin wriggled, and twisted, but to no avail.

The Flash's hand seemed, to him, to crawl on it's path to the apex of his nephew's rear, but it still made a satisfying splat each time it arrived. Kid Flash felt that the spanks were hours apart as well, which just left him longer to dread each stinging slap.

Wonder Woman's bare palm needed no assistance; it met Wonder Girl's Amazon rump with a resounding whack, time after time. The teenager's shorts gave her little protection, and the memory of the earlier spankings that she had received were soon wiped from her memory, as the stinging in her bottom grew into a terrible soreness.

The room was filled with the echoing sounds of skilfully delivered spanks and the answering cries of teenage anguish, as the legendary spanking proceeded. It was, for the kids, as though time stood still. If only the arms of their spankers would too!

After some minutes the three heroes exchanged nods; they were each satisfied with the spanking that they had imparted.

They let up the three Titans, each of whom immediately grabbed their burning behinds, and rubbed as though they were trying to produce fire. In truth, they felt that if they were to sit on the couch their backsides were hot enough to cause if to burst into flame.

There were tears too, although not enough to quench the smouldering fires that followed them around the room, as they jigged the well-spanked dance that they remembered from their younger years.

"Right then, I suggest that you begin by reading some of those letters from your fans, to see who you can help. And then you better go and help some of them."

With that the three legendary figures stalked from the room, leaving behind three extremely chastened teen heroes. They still had much rubbing of rear ends to do before they could contemplate leaving the Lair on a mission.

Robin shook his head.

"That blasted mag had no idea what it was talking about. Teen stars getting spanked! They have nothing on Teen Titans in trouble with that trio!"


End file.
